


Błąd 404: nie znaleziono pliku

by Martynax



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Błąd 404: nie znaleziono pliku

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [404 error: file not found](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50960) by nejem. 



Sherlock budzi się, znajdując na szafce nocnej żółtą samoprzylepną karteczkę.   
_Czarna, z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru. Herbata bez cukru, z odrobiną mleka, dla Johna._  
Wstaje, zakłada swój stary, niebieski szlafrok i nie zawiązuje go, pozwalając mu łopotać, gdy schodzi po schodach do kuchni. Podążając za wskazówkami zawartymi na małej kartce papieru, robi czarną kawę z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru i upija mały łyk. Smakuje mu.   
John wciąż śpi; musi pamiętać, żeby później zrobić dla niego herbatę. Sięga papier i długopis, zapisuje to na kartce i zostawia na blacie w kuchni.   
_Herbata bez cukru, z odrobiną mleka._  
Sherlock jest na zewnątrz wśród swoich uli, gdy dociera do niego wołanie Johna. Niecałą minutę później słyszy też za sobą ciche kroki w trawie i czuje ramię, obejmujące jego szczupłą talię.   
— Jesteś na zewnątrz od paru godzin. Chodź do środka, robi się chłodno, zrobię zupę na obiad.  
"Mylisz się", myśli Sherlock, podążając za Johnem. John się mylił, to nie mogły być godziny, był w środku dziesięć minut temu, przygotowując kawę.   
Zanim wchodzą do kuchni, John staje przed nim, składając łagodny pocałunek na jego czole, próbując złagodzić zmarszczoną skórę, zanim podejdzie do kuchenki, by przygotować posiłek.   
Oczy Sherlocka podążają w kierunku blatu i widzą inną samoprzylepną karteczkę w żółtym kolorze.   
_Herbata bez cukru, z odrobiną mleka._  
Zapomniał zrobić herbatę dla Johna.

***

Sherlock budzi się, znajdując na szafce nocnej niebieską samoprzylepną karteczkę.   
_Znudzonyznudzonyznudzonyznudzony, zadzwonić do Lestrade'a, znaleźć sprawę, znudzony._  
Wstaje, zakłada swój stary, niebieski szlafrok i nie zawiązuje go, pozwalając mu łopotać, gdy schodzi po schodach, aby znaleźć swój telefon. Dzwoni raz, dwa razy, trzy razy, zanim Lestrade odpowiada. Nie daje mu czasu, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.   
— Czuję, że mój mózg degeneruje, potrzebuję jakiejś sprawy.   
Lestrade wzdycha do telefonu. Sherlock nie może go widzieć; mimo to mężczyzna podnosi swoją starą rękę w kierunku twarzy, aby ze zmęczeniem potrzeć czoło.   
— Sherlock, jestem na emeryturze, pamiętasz? Nie mogę dać ci żadnej sprawy, nie mam już dostępu do śledztw.   
Marszczy brwi, zmieszany, oceniając sytuację. Lestrade na emeryturze? To nie ma sensu, nie dawniej jak tydzień temu razem prowadzili śledztwo w sprawie seryjnych morderstw.   
Spogląda w dół na stolik do kawy i widzi inną samoprzylepną karteczkę w kolorze niebieskim.   
_Spójrz w lustro, pamiętaj, żeby spojrzeć w lustro._  
Rusza w kierunku kominka i tam, nad nim, widzi swoje odbicie: jego włosy wciąż są kręcone, zawsze kręcone, w nieporządku po dobrze przespanej nocy... i siwe. Dostrzega kilka białych pasm, tu i tam. Usta i czoło są naznaczone zmarszczkami zmartwienia, nauki, wieku i życia. Jego oczy wciąż błyszczą, jasne i uważne. To są oczy mężczyzny, który przeżył więcej niż pół wieku.   
— Sherlock? Jesteś tam?   
Odwraca wzrok od lustra i wraca spojrzeniem do stolika do kawy, na niebieską samoprzylepną karteczkę.   
— Jesteś stary.   
Lestrade wzdycha, na pół zmęczony, na pół rozbawiony.   
— Tak, jestem.   
— Zapomniałem.   
— W porządku, teraz już pamiętasz.

***

Sherlock budzi się, znajdując na szafce nocnej zieloną samoprzylepną karteczkę.   
_Mycroft nie żyje._  
Wstaje, zakłada swój stary, niebieski szlafrok i nie zawiązuje go, pozwalając mu łopotać, gdy schodzi do łazienki.   
John jest w środku, bierze prysznic.   
— Mycroft nie żyje.   
John zakręca kurki i odsłania zasłonę, sięgając po leżący niedaleko ręcznik, aby się wytrzeć. Wychodzi z brodzika, patrząc na Sherlocka z łagodną troską. Zerka na moment na kolorowe karteczki w jego rękach.   
— Wiem. Zapomniałeś?   
Sherlock patrzy na niego przez długą minutę: zapomniał. Nienawidzi tego przyznawać, ale tak, zapomniał.   
Kiwa głową.   
— Kto to jest Mycroft?   
John wygląda, jakby został uderzony w twarz. Bierze głęboki oddech; jego spojrzenie na ułamek sekundy wędruje w kierunku sufitu, aby potem z powrotem skierować się na Sherlocka. Jego genialnego, szalonego, starego i chorego Sherlocka.   
— To twój brat. Twój starszy brat, dużo się ze sobą kłóciliście, ale dla wszystkich było oczywiste, że ci zależało... — Przestaje mówić, gdy jego głos zaczyna się łamać.   
Mruga raz, dwa razy, trzy razy. Kilka mrugnięć i łzy odchodzą tam, skąd przyszły.   
— Nastaw wodę w czajniku, dobrze? Ubiorę się i wtedy możemy porozmawiać o Mycrofcie, jeśli chcesz.   
Sherlock patrzy na Johna, uśmiechającego się do niego smutno. Zastanawia się, dlaczego John jest smutny. Kiwa głową.   
— Tak, myślę, że chciałbym pamiętać brata.

***

Sherlock budzi się, znajdując na szafce nocnej różową samoprzylepną karteczkę.   
_Wyrzuć głowę z lodówki._  
Wstaje, zakłada swój stary, niebieski szlafrok i nie zawiązuje go, pozwalając mu łopotać, gdy schodzi po schodach w kierunku lodówki.   
— Dzień dobry — John wita go z uśmiechem.   
Sherlock ignoruje go i otwiera lodówkę, jego oczy skanują jej zawartość, dłonie przesuwają jedzenie i butelki.   
— Czego szukasz? — pyta John; w jego głosie słychać cierpliwość.   
— Głowy.   
Westchnięcie.   
Sherlock czuje, że John staje za nim. Dłonie mężczyzny nakrywają jego własne, powstrzymując jego szalone poszukiwania.   
— W tej lodówce od lat nie było żadnej głowy.   
Spogląda na Johna i nagle sobie przypomina: przeszłość, na zewnątrz padał deszcz, John otworzył lodówkę i cofnął się z obrzydzeniem przez głowę, stopę, serce. Pamięta Johna, młodszego Johna. Zamykał lodówkę, kręcąc głową i mamrocząc pod nosem o konieczności kupienia osobnej lodówki na eksperymenty i prosząc Molly, aby nigdy nie pożyczała Sherlockowi innych części ciała.   
Sherlock rusza szybko do pokoju dziennego, aby znaleźć swój telefon; John podąża kilka kroków za nim ze zmarszczonymi ze zmartwienia brwiami.   
— Co robisz?   
— Właśnie przypomniałem sobie Molly.   
— Co o niej?   
— Nigdy nie podziękowałem jej za tę głowę. Powinienem do niej zadzwonić, bardzo mi pomogła.   
John patrzy, jak Sherlock kuca, aby znaleźć swój telefon pod kanapą. Nie ma serca powiedzieć mu, że byli na pogrzebie Molly zaledwie tydzień temu. Sherlock sobie przypomni, w swoim własnym czasie.

***

Sherlock budzi się, znajdując na szafce nocnej purpurową samoprzylepną karteczkę.  
 _John. Cokolwiek się zdarzy, pamiętaj Johna._  
Wstaje, zakłada swój stary, niebieski szlafrok i nie zawiązuje go, pozwalając mu łopotać, gdy schodzi po schodach do małego podwórka.  
John tam jest, siedzi na krześle, czytając gazetę. Nie ma kubka herbaty w jego dłoniach, Sherlock zapomniał ją zrobić. Nie zrobił też kawy dla siebie. Staje za Johnem, pochylając się, aby musnąć ustami jego skroń.   
— Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham.   
Czuje, że John uśmiecha się, choć nie może tego zobaczyć.

***

Sherlock budzi się, znajdując na szafce nocnej żółtą samoprzylepną karteczkę.   
_Nie trudź się robieniem herbaty._  
Wstaje, zakłada swój stary, niebieski szlafrok i nie zawiązuje go, pozwalając mu łopotać, gdy schodzi po schodach.   
Dom jest cichy. 


End file.
